Harry Potter and the Color of Silver
by Siriusly Granger
Summary: HPSW crossover! HHr, other pairings?  On that fateful night, Harry is taken away to be trained as a jedi by his mother's friend. Better summary inside.  Please R&R!


Harry Potter and the Color of Silver – Year 1

Disclaimer. If you recognize it, I don't own it. If you don't recognize it, I might own it.

A/N Okay, so this is my first fanfiction. This is going to be a HP/SW crossover of Harry's years at Hogwarts. It will be H/Hr, maybe not starting as first years, but we'll get there. I have not yet decided on other ships as of yet. Reviews would be much appreciated, as of now I have the basic storyline, but haven't actually wrote it out yet. Keep me motivated! So without further ado, enjoy!

Inspiration for this series comes from reading "The Chronicles of the Chosen One" by padawan lynne (and, if you're reading this…please rewrite them soon!

Chapter 1. That Fateful Night.

What had started out as a pleasant day at Godric's Hollow had gone from bright and sunny, to dark and dreary faster than you could say "Lumos". It was as if the weather was trying to warn the occupants of number 13 Phoenix Lane of the impending danger. But the Potter family was oblivious to the rest of the world, happy in their worry-free life behind the Fidelius charm. Lily Potter's hair was still just as vibrantly red as it always was, although her emerald eyes were not twinkling, in fact she was getting quite frustrated. Armed with her wand, a spoon, and a can of some kind of green mush, she had been trying to feed baby Harry for half an hour now, only to get most of it on her.

"Come on Harry, open up." Lily said, while trying desperately to force the spoon past Harry's lips.

Harry would have none of it, though, and in yet another burst of accidental (or was it?) magic, caused the spoon filled with green mush to empty its contents, once again, into his Mother's hair. This caused the other occupant of the house, a man with messy, raven-black hair so short of merriment.

"What's the matter Lils? Harry doesn't like," James Potter paused to read the label of the can, "Spinach Artichoke delight? Hm, smart boy!"

Lily did not find this nearly as amusing as her dear husband, and told him as much by treating him to one of the patented Lily Evans-Potter death glares. "James, do you remember the last time Sirius was over"?

This only caused James to laugh more, "Of course I do, He had quite a good laugh over Harry exploding the can of baby food." James trailed off, remembering what happened next. All he could manage to say was "Oh…"

Lily smiled at him as she scrourgified her hair for what must have been the 17th time that night. "Good, if I were you I'd stop laughing"

As Lily turned back around to try to feed Harry, she noticed that he had fallen asleep during her little 'chat' with her husband. As she picked him up to take him to bed, she felt a surge of magic rush threw her body, nearly knocking her to the ground before James caught her.

"What's wrong Love?" James asked, clearly worried at the expression on his wife's face.

As Lily was trying to regain her balance, and quiet an unhappy Harry for being awoken from his nap, she said only 3 words, "Fidelius is broken".

Even Harry seemed to grasp the enormity of that statement as he quietly watched his parents stare at each other, lost in thought, trying to understand how the Fidelius could have been broken. Suddenly, an explosion shook the foundations of the house, knocking them all to the floor.

Immediately, James and Lily knew who was coming. They knew the prophecy Trelawney made, they knew what either their son, or the Longbottoms' son were destined to do. They had prepared for this day, they had told no one of their plan, except one very close friend of Lily's.

They shared one last kiss, and set about their respective duties of 'the plan'. They knew what they had to do for the 'greater good'.

James drew his wand and used it to start moving furniture around to create a more defensible position, in order to buy the most time he could for his wife to send off a very important message, one that, if received in time, could change the course of the entire galaxy. Permanently.

Lily turned and bolted for the stairs and the one only three holocomm units on the planet. Reaching the baby's room, she put Harry in his crib and ran over to the unit, and commed her only remaining childhood friend.

"Lena! Lena Song! Wake up!" Lily shouted into the unit, "Fidelius is broken, and Voldemort is here!"

She could say no more, for at that moment Lord Voldemort himself walked into the room, and calmly blasted the comm unit.

"Ah, here you are." Looking past her, He saw Harry standing up in his crib, "and the boy too!"

"Stay away from him!" Lily shouted as she drew her wand and placed herself between the Dark Lord and her son.

"I think not, I will not have some mere child defeating me! Now, step aside."

Lily raised her wand in defense, "I would die before you touch him!"

Voldemort smiled in the way that only evil beings can, "Interesting, those are the exact words your husband used before I killed him. _Avada Kedavra!_"

As Lily Potter fell to the floor, dead, she did not look scared, rather she looked smug in her knowledge of 'the plan'

As Voldemort strode over his latest victim, he also looked smug. This expression lasted only as long as it took him to utter what he thought would be the last words he would say to his supposed vanquisher, a mere child. _Avada Kedavra!"_

As the bolt of green death impacted Harry on the forehead, a very strange thing happened, one which Voldemort could not explain. The bolt of death rebounded off of Harry, but it was not green. As it enveloped Voldemort, the only thing he saw was the color of silver.

Miles away, at her house in London, Lena Song rushed to her holocomm unit to catch the last part of Lily's message, the last words she ever wanted to hear, "Voldemort is here!"

She tried answering Lily, but to no avail. Quickly she called the 3rd and final comm station on the planet and started yelling into the unit.

"Albus Dumbledore! Wake up!"

After ranting and raving for a good six minutes, Dumbledore appeared. But before he could say anything she quickly told him what of Lily's final message.

Dumbledore, looking very old at the prospect of the Potters' deaths, quickly agreed that they would have to go their immediately, "I will get Sirius and Remus, you go ahead and see what you can do."

Lena agreed, and closed the connection. Summoning the portkey that had been made for such a time as this, she activated it, and felt the familiar pull behind her navel as she was whisked to Godric's Hollow.

She landed outside the front of the house, or what had once been the house. There were huge gaping holes in the wall of the living room, and most of the roof had been blown clean off.

As Lena entered the house, she could sense the dark aura of Voldemort throughout the living room and heading towards the stairs. She followed, preparing herself for the sight she dreaded seeing, but what she knew she would see.

As she entered Harry's room, she found the lifeless body of her oldest friend staring up at her from where she'd fallen from Voldemort's curse, just past that was a pile of ashes, and what looked like the remains of a cloak. But there was Harry standing in his crib, blood oozing from a lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. Lena went over to pick him up, and found saw what Harry was holding. Something that held such enormous significance that she stopped dead in her tracks.

A pure silver crystal, gleaming in the pale moonlight.

As Lena carried Harry out of the house, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin all appeared with wands drawn.

Seeing Lena holding Harry, they all rushed up to her. But upon seeing Harry's scar, they all looked very grim. Sirius finally voiced the question they all desperately wanted to know the answer to.

"What Happened?"

"The plan worked to perfection" was all Lena said, still in shock over the events of the past hours.

Sirius and Remus immediately became filled with rage, knowing by the absence of Peter Pettigrew, the name of the traitor.

"I'll kill him!" Sirius yelled to no one in particular.

Remus looked as if he shared Sirius sentiments as to what should be done to the 4th member of the Marauders, but Dumbledore stopped them before they could apparate away to try and catch Wormtail.

"Do not even think about going after Peter. He will still be useful to us, and would you rather Harry grow up while the 2 of you sit in Azkaban prison for murder?"

Minerva tried to draw them all back to the matter at hand, "Albus, Who is going to raise Harry? Lily's sister Petunia?"

This notion was quickly rejected by all present, "Those wizard hating fools? Why, they aren't even Lily's real family!" Lena said, while cradling a now calmly sleeping Harry in her arms, his little stands stilled wrapper around the silver crystal

Dumbledore agreed with her, "As Chief Warlock, I am in possession of the will of James and Lily Potter which states that guardianship is to go to Sirius Black.

"Albus", Lena said quietly, "I believe there was a clause to that part of the will."

"Yes, there was", Albus replied, "But the very thought of a fourth dimidium lucis atrum in the galaxy is inconceivable, especially so shortly after the death of the third…" Albus trailed off as he finally saw what little Harry was grasping between his hands.

For the first time any of them could remember, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, and the wizard who defeated the dark lord Grindelwald, was rendered speechless.

Regaining his composure, He said, "Very well, Lena do you accept the conditions of Lily Potter's will to become guardian of Harry Potter?"

"I do"

Briefly, Harry and Lena glowed blue, signifying the binding of a magical contract.

"I must inform Master Skywalker of this development, he must know of the crystal." Lena said as she once again grasped the portkey, and vanished.

Sirius, Remus, and Minerva all looked at Albus expectantly, wanting to know what exactly happened, and why the appearance of the silver crystal was so important.

Dumbledore simply appeared to be very old and tired as he said to them, "Come, all of you. Let us go back to Hogwarts, there I will tell you the significance of Lily's true family, of events four thousand years past, and of the color of silver."


End file.
